Percival
Sir Percival was a Knights of the Round Table and a loyal ally of King Arthur Pendragon since his days as a Prince. Biography Percival's family was killed when Cenred's men raided his village, and when Merlin sent for Lancelot to aid Arthur after Morgana's conquest of Camelot, he volunteered and accompanied Lancelot back to Camelot. The two men arrived in time to save the others from Morgana's and Morgause's knights by triggering a rockslide. Percival's courage and strength impressed Arthur so much that he asked him to call him 'Arthur' rather than 'Your Highness' despite the fact that the two had only just met. 'Knight of the Round Table' He went with them to the Castle of the ancient kings of Camelot, where he swore his allegiance to Arthur in the subsequent attempt to retake Camelot, stating that Arthur's enemies were his enemies. In recognition of his bravery, Arthur knighted Percival as a knight of Camelot despite his lack of noble birth. Following the battle, Percival survived, and joined the others in bringing Guinevere back into Camelot, the group now dressed in the cloaks and armour of true Knights of Camelot. When the Dorocha attacked Camelot, Percival risked his life during a night-time search by discarding his torch- fire being the only thing that could even temporarily fend off the spirits- to carry three children to s afety, although Elyan had to save him at the last minute. He later attended Arthurs Birthday feast, and a enjoyed the the festivities. He also attended Arthur's Corination and cheered loudly for him. (The Wicked Day) Upon Arthur learning of the existence of a dragon's egg, and the fact that Julius Borden was after it, he took the Knights of the Round Table with him to hunt it and destroy it. The fact that they found the path he had taken, was partially down to Percivial who noticed his foot prints in the mud, leading to a cave. Julius managed to hurt Sir Percival by shooting him with an arrow, but the wound wasn't fatal, and he quickly recoverd, Borden later poisoned him and the knights but they were saved by Merlin. (Aithusa) Percival later joined the other knights on there ambush on King Caerleon raiding party, upon the declaring of the war by Caerleons queen, he joined Elyan and the other knights to inform Arthur of there readiness to die for him, and later volunteered to take part in the duel for victory. (His Father's Son) Following Arthurs secert negotiations, he along with the other Knights of the Roundtable, went with him, and when they were ambushed by Morgana's Mercenries, he fought against them, however he was seperated from Arthur and Merlin. He was later considered by Arthur as the possible traitor, however he was quickly ruled out, when Arthur was reminded of what happened to his family. Percival and the other Knights of the Round table, caught Dragoon the Great, outside of Camelot. He tried to fight, but Merlin proved too powerful, and defeated him and the other Knights with ease. (A Servant of Two Masters) Personality Percival was a quiet man who preferred to let his considerable strength and combat ability do the talking. However he was also kind, courageous and loyal. He was a good friend of Lancelot though it is unknown when or how the two of them met. Percival was willing to fight to what might be his death for what was right. He pledged his loyalty to Arthur on the day he met him, even though he barely knew the Prince. Percival also cared a great deal about the citizens of Camelot and risked his life to save three children from the Dorocha. He spoke to them reassuringly before carrying them to safety showing that underneath his brute strength Percival had a soft heart. Abilities Percival was skilled with a sword, able to hold his own against several of Morgana's knights, that were immortal at the time. He was also very strong, able to move several boulders to block a valley as well as shove back two knights at the same time. Percival used his considerable strength to augment his swordplay allowing him to attack with powerful blows that could overwhelm most opponents. Appearances ; Series 3 * The Coming of Arthur: Part Two (first appearance) ;Series 4 *The Darkest Hour: Part One *The Darkest Hour: Part Two *The Wicked Day (cameo) *Aithusa *His Father's Son *A Servant of Two Masters In the Legends Within the legends, Sir Percival is one of Arthur's knights of the Round Table. He is most famous for his involvement in the search for the Holy Grail. In the Percival version of the tale, Percival is the sole Grail hero. Within the Galahad version of the tale, Percival is one of three Grail heroes, the other two being Galahad, Lancelot's son, and Sir Bors. He is typically portrayed at the son of King Pellinore and the brother of Sir Aglovale, Sir Lamorak and Sir Dornar, and he also has a half-brother, by his father's affair with a peasant woman, named Sir Tor. He also has a sister who appears in the Galahad tradition of the Grail story. Category:Characters Category:Arthurian legend Category:People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Recurring Cast